WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?! (prequil)
by SenshiKino
Summary: This is the prequil to Finmagik's round robin fic, What the hell happened....


Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam wing. if i could i would but i cant! only in my mind will i ever own it. but i do own videos ans soundtracks of it! so there! :P  


  
WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!   


A round robin fic, started by Finmagik.   
Prequel (or second part; whatever) written by SenshiKino  
  
Authors note: Um.. I'm not sure if this is actually funny or not. .. I like it. well I hope it meets everyone's expectations. It gets kinda mushy at some points (in my opinion) I don't really care for 3x4 together but I left the pairings as they were. Hope y'all like it. id appreciate it if you would review it and tell me just how good or bad it is. This is the first thing that I have posted. If y'all express you like it, I may put up more fics i write. And since its a round robin fic I left some stuff for other people to figure out. mwahahahahah! Sorry it took so long for me to get it written.  
  
Warnings: Humor, cross dressing. (and its kind of long)  
Pairings: 3x4, 1xR, 2xH, 6x9, Sx5? (Read to find out)   
Rating: Umm R or pg-13?   
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
"Okay everyone has the same question and Umm I don't want to answer it."   
Quatre said.   
  
Trowa sighed: "Fine I will little one, this is what happened last   
night....."   
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Trowa: ".... when all of you first started to act up Quatre tried to take all your keys, but-"  
  
wufie: I remember that. *sips cofee*  
  
Duo: *looks around confused* "I don't.."   
  
Hildy: "of course not. you were the first one drunk"  
  
Duo: "Heh.." * has a stunning revelation and reaches into his pocket and starts digging franticly*  
"Hey! I don't have my keys! -wait a minute. ooh these arrant my cloths.. oh yeah! um i remember.. i woke up dressed like Relena. so my keys wouldn't be in these pockets"  
  
Heero: *rolls his eyes* "That and gundums don't have keys, baka."  
  
Duo: "oh... right. Hey why am I dressed like Relena. anyway?"  
  
wufie: "if you would shut up, maybe we'd know"  
  
Duo: "hey! You were the one who interrupted!"  
  
Wufie: "....." *Glares*   
  
Duo: *glares back*  
  
Heero: *glares at both of them.*   
  
*all is silent as everyone watches the stare off tensly*  
  
Catherine: *slurps coffee loudly. All turn and look at her strangely. She looks up from her mug*  
"_what!? _Its hot!"  
  
Trowa: "um anyway.."  
  
Noin: "yes please continue"  
  
Trowa: "after chasing Dorothy around the property and the house for about an hour we were finally able to pry the keys to her large yellow car from her after she ran into the wall a few times.."  
  
Duo: *bursts out laughing*  
  
Trowa: "......"  
  
Dorothy: *rises from her seat and scowls at duo* "SHUT UP!"  
  
Duo: *keeps laughing. And pounds his fist on the table. coffee jumps out of his cup and lands in his lap*  
"AAHH!" *jumps out of his seat* "OW ITS HOT!"   
  
Catherine: "see, i told you"  
  
Dorothy: *starts to laugh*  
  
Duo: *grabs a towel from by the sink and starts to wipe off his lap.* "... shut up spider face" *he mutters*  
  
Dorothy: "SPIDER FACE!!! Were you referring to my beautiful eye brows!?! Well, if you haven't noticed, there gone! And I bet you had something to do with it too!! * leaps toward him standing before him with her fists clinched*   
"I SHOULD KILL YOU!! It took me years to get them just how I wanted them!"  
  
Duo: "You mean that that was a look you actually worked for and not just a natural misfortune!?  
  
Dorothy: "AHHHHH!" *leaps for Duo*  
  
Quatre: *restrains dorthy* "trust me, you-"  
  
Relena.: "STAINED MY BEST GREY MINI SKIRT WITH COFFEE!!"  
  
Quatre: *looks confused. then he looks down to see the huge brown coffee stain on duo's- er Relena's skirt.*  
  
Dorothy: *anger fades away*  
  
Duo: *grins and shrugs*  
  
Relena: *scowls at duo*  
  
Duo: *chuckles nervously* "hey, is that the expression a pacifist should carry?"  
  
Relena: "I no longer consider my self a pacifist"  
  
Hildy: *puts her hand on Relena's shoulder* "calm down, you have 25 mini skirts identical too it. ive seen them.*  
  
Relena: *anger fades and she looks a little stupified* "oh. right. i guess your forgiven duo"  
  
Heero: *leans over to Relena. and talks in her ear softly* "i think you look better in the belts anyway.."  
  
Relena: *turns bright red and looks down at the table nervously*  
  
Heero: *leans back sipping his coffee as if nothing happened*  
  
all others: *look at Heero and Relena. confused*  
  
Duo: "um ok..." *sits back down at the table*  
  
Zechs: "we'll never find out what happened at this rate" *mutters* "or why I'm in this.. this... this thing" *he says looking down at the skirt*  
  
Noin: *snickers thinking: "he sure looks cute in that.. well he looks cute all the time" smiles at zechs*  
  
Zechs: *looks at Noin stowicly* "mmm"  
  
Wufie: *looks around and scowls* "is anyone other than me interested in what happened last night?"  
  
Sally: "i am. Trowa, please continue" *sips coffee*  
  
Trowa: "well after we finally got Dorothy's keys.."  
  
Duo: *starts to laugh again*  
  
Dorothy: * rolls her eyes and pouts sitting back down*  
  
Quatre: *sighs* "better start a little after that or well never get done"  
  
Trowa: "all right, little one. Where do you think I should start?"  
  
Quatre: *rolls his eyes up in thought* "how about the contests.. they were all pretty out of it by then.."  
  
*the room looks confuesed*  
  
Duo: "contests?.."  
  
Trowa: "all right"  
  
*room focusses on Trowa.*  
  
Trowa: "after I finally dragged Dorothy to the living room, who was less then sober and unconscious, Quatre had managed to get the rest of you in there in one place, but was having trouble controlling you. But he eventually had you all seated on the sofas. We made sure everyone was present and then hid everyone's car keys and locked the doors."  
  
Duo: *leans on the table getting board and yawns hugely*  
  
Hildy: *elbows him in the gut*  
  
Trowa: "Duo, do you remember that?"  
  
Duo: "huh? ..no."  
  
Trowa: "Well anyway you all seemed harmless so far.. Heero, Relena, Duo and Hildy,. were all on the long sofa relaxing and sipping beer, while the others were spread around on different sofas....."  
  
`````~~~~~~~  
Duo: *Sips some beer and grins* "ya know these are the moments *hic* i treasure..." *puts one arm around Heero and the other around Hildy*  
"just being able to sit here with all my chums and discuss the theories of life *hic*"  
  
Heero: "really? Like what?"  
  
Duo: *hic* "oh.... I dun....know... ya know like..."  
  
Hildy: "like..?"  
  
Duo: "like the chicken or the egg or.. or.."  
  
Hildy: "how about *hic* how the little light in the refrigerator always turns on just when you need it?"  
  
Relena: "yea.."  
  
Heero: "hmm"  
  
Duo: "yea, I always wondered about that.. And what about the chicken or the egg anyway..?"  
  
Catherine: "i thought we were talking about refrigerators"  
  
Noin: "eggs go in the refrigerator"  
  
Sally: "No, chicken does"  
  
Noin: "no, eggs. You don't put a *hic* chicken in the refrigerator."  
  
sally: "if its cold you do"  
  
Noin: "but if its cold you should heat it up. so you put eggs in the refrigerator"  
  
Room(excluding the observing Quatre and Trowa in the doorway) : "ooooooooooooh."  
  
Sally: "but chicken does go in the fridge"  
  
Catherine: "so is it the chicken.. *hic* or the egg?  
  
wufie: "both"  
  
Sally/Noin: "huh?"  
  
Wufie: "you can put chicken and eggs in the refrigerator"  
  
Room: "ooooooooooh"  
  
Duo: "wow. *hic* now i finally know. its both. *hic* never thought of that"  
  
Hildy: "but we still don't know why the light comes on. there are so many other questions we need to have answered"  
  
wufie: "i want to know how Trowa gets his hair to defy gravity"  
  
Quatre: *looks at Trowa and snickers*  
  
Relena: "but that's nothing compared to how Heero can tuck his shirt in his spandex and not have any bulges"  
  
Zechs: "that IS impressive"  
  
Duo: "ya. how DO you do that?" *leans over groggily and curously*  
  
Heero: "if you think that's impressive, than you never would have figured out how i manage to wear boxer shorts under them"  
  
Duo: "what? really? How?"  
  
Heero: "I'm the perfect *hic* solider i can do any thing"  
  
Duo: "but not that. that's im*hic*possible. no one can do that"  
  
Hildy: "yea, i wear spandex all the time, that can't be done"  
  
Zechs: "he must be lying"  
  
Heero: "nope. *hic* *stands up* "ill prove it"  
  
*the room focusses on Heero. Quatre and Trowa look at each other confused and then back at Heero. Heero peals off his spandex and throws them across the room, reveling boxer shorts covered in yellow happy faces*  
  
Zechs: "WOW! That's amazing!"  
  
Quatre: *looks at Trowa confused* "_happy faces_?"  
  
Trowa: *shrugs*  
  
Relena: (GASP!) "WOW! Heero! we match! *wrips off her skirt and throws it across the room aiming to throw them with Heero's spandex, but her skirt hit Trowa in the face instead way away from her target. Relena pauses*  
"how'd they get over there?"  
  
Trowa: *unhooks the skirt from his hair and throws them with Heero's spandex*   
"......."  
  
*Relena is wearing bikini happy face underwear of the same material as Heero's boxers*  
  
Hildy: "WOW! You do match!"  
  
room: "oooooo"  
  
Quatre: *raises and eye brow* "there so easily amazed"  
  
Trowa: "well it is pretty impressive"  
  
Quatre: "_huh?_" *looks at Trowa confused and shrugs*  
  
Duo: "Hildy, can you wear boxers under YOUR spandex"  
  
Hildy: "no, that's impossible"  
  
Duo: "Heero can do it"  
  
Heero: *smiles smugly* {(scary)}  
  
Hildy: "well, i cant"  
  
Duo: "then *hic* what DO you wear?"  
  
Hildy: *shruggs and peals off her spandex and throws them across the room to go with Heero and Relena's cloths but misses and they are thrown way off course hitting Trowa in the face again. *  
  
Trowa: "........" *kicks the spandex over the room to the pile of cloths* "that could get old" *he says rubbing his face* "you'd think drunk people wouldn't throw so hard"  
  
Quatre: *half smiles and shrugs* "but they are only cloths, they cant hurt that bad"  
  
Trowa: *Looks down at quatre* "hmm"  
  
Relena: "ooooo, those are cute!"  
  
Hildy: *is wearing bikini underwear with frogs all over them. Smiles* "Thanx!"  
  
Catherine: "Oh yeah! I bet mine are cuter!" *stands up and stumbles out of her chair* "just you*hic* wait and see!" *stumbles across the floor towards Hildy and Relena, but trips over the coffee table* "ah!"   
  
  
Quatre: *steps forward* "should we help her?"  
  
Trowa: "nah"   
  
Quatre: *shrugs*  
  
Catherine: *pulls her self up* *hic* "how'd that get there?" *Gets up and continues toward Hildy and Relena but walks past them going off in another direction*  
  
Wufie: *who was sitting in-between her and sally, watches Cathy walk to no where in particular* "where are you going?"  
  
Relena: *turns around and looks toward cathrine* "yeah, we're over here"  
  
Catherine: *tuns around* "i don't know." *sways a bit unstable* "oh.. ok" *heads towards Hildy and Relena again and actually makes it this time* *hic*  
  
Hildy: "hello"  
  
Catherine: *hic* "hi"   
  
Relena: "hi"  
  
Duo: "welcome"  
  
Heero: "....."  
  
Catherine: "*hic* thanks...... why did I come all the way over here again?...."  
  
Quatre: *looks confused * "she only walked ten feet"  
  
Hildy: "i don't know. why?"  
  
Catherine: "i don't remember"  
  
Relena: "um.. I have cute underwear!"  
  
Hildy: "me too! See: Frogs!" *points down at her panties*  
  
Catherine: "OH YEAH!"  
  
Heero/relena/hildy/duo: "huh?"  
  
Zechs and Noin: *arnt paying attention anymore. are making out instead*  
  
Catherine: "I remember! I wanted to show you! My panties are REALLY cute!"  
*slips off her paints and throws them aiming for the pile but they hit Quatre in the face instead*  
  
Quatre: "OW!" *pulls the pants off his face and throws them to the pile frustrated he rubs his soar face*  
  
Trowa: "you like that little one?"  
  
Quatre: *chuckles a bit* "so.. it does hurt"  
  
Catherine: *smiles proudly. when her bright blue panties have been revieled*  
  
Hildy: "those arrant that cute"  
  
Relena: "yeah what's so special about those there just regular blue paints"  
  
Catherine: "oh no there not"  
  
Relena/Hildy: "huh?"  
  
Catherine: *turns around and moons them* "see! There thongs!"  
  
Hildy: "hey! those ARE cute! "  
  
Relena: "yeah!"  
  
Catherine: *turns back around* "thanks!"  
  
Duo: "i feal left out. Check out MY boxers!" *pulls off his boots kicking them under the sofa and then takes off his black suit. leaving a white turtle neck and his boxers left on. he balls up the suit*  
  
Trowa: "Maxwell, if you throw that and it hits me or Quatre, your life might end" Trowa said loud enough so that duo could hear*  
  
Duo: *grins at trowa* "relax I'm a pro, I wont miss" *throws his cloths actually aiming towards Trowa, but they land on top of the pile. He grins*  
  
Heero: "you've done this before haven't you?"  
  
Duo: *grins huger*  
  
Quatre: "he didn't hit us"  
  
Trowa: "he must get drunk a lot to know how to throw accurately.."  
  
Duo: *puts his hands on his hips* "well how do ya like em girls!?!" *he is wearing boxers decorated in pictures of little scythes all over them*  
  
Cathy/relena/hildy: "CUTE!"  
  
Duo: *shouts victoriouslty* "YES! I knew mine were the best!"  
  
Hildy/Relena/Cathy: "what?"  
  
Heero: "huh?"  
  
Hildy: "we didn't say that"  
  
Catherine: "yeah, MINE are the cutest!"  
  
Hildy: "no there not!"  
  
Relena: "yeah, me and Heero's are the cutest! we match!" *grabs Heero's arm and puts it over her shoulders*  
  
Hildy: "Yeah, sure you and Heero are cute, but me and duo are cuter! we don't need to match!" *grabes duos arm and puts it over her shoulders*  
  
Duo: "yeah!"  
  
Catherine: "NO! MINE ARE CUTER THAN ALL OF YOURS!"  
  
Heero/Relena/Duo/Hildy: "No there not!"  
  
Catherine: *her eyes quiver and an expression of hurt and shock comes over her face. she snaps out of it*   
"well my bra is cuter!" *pulls off her shirt revealing a matching bright blue lace bra. she throws her shirt to the pile but it hits Trowa in the face*  
  
Trowa: *growls and throws the shirt to the pile*  
  
Relena: "cute." *not impressed*  
  
Hildy: "but not cute enough!"  
  
*Relana and Hildy pull away from Heero and duo and pull of their shirts and throw them across the room. Trowa and Quatre each catch one before being hit in the face, and throw them to their proper destination. Quatre and Trowa are slightly annoyed. Relena is wearing a happy face bra that matches her underwear. Hildy is wearing a green and blue flannel one. both smile smugly*  
  
Hildy: "see, ours are much cuter"  
  
Relena: "and mine are really cute, cause they match"  
  
Hildy: *scowls* "things don't have to match to be cute!"  
  
*heero and duo are enjoying this presentation. Zechs and Noin are still making out. Wufie is discussed by it and is slouching in his sofa pouting. Trowa, Quatre, and sally Poe watch amused. Dorothy is still passed out on the floor where Trowa left her*  
  
Relena: "your right, but the point is that ours are cutter than yours, Catherine!"  
  
Catherine: *steps back offended* "OH YEAH! well my breasts are cuter!" *unsnaps her bra and throws it across the room aimlessly it lands on the pile*  
  
Trowa: "she made it.. thank goodness.. i wouldn't have recovered from having THAT on my face"  
  
Relena: "NO MINE ARE!" *rips of her bra and throws it across the room and lands draped over Quatre shoulder*  
  
Quatre: "AH! Get it off! get it off!" *starts flinching with his eyes clinched closed*  
  
Trowa: *rescues him throwing the bra with the rest of the cloths*  
  
Relena: "and my butt is cuter too!" *throws her panties across the room they land on poor quatre*  
  
Quatre: "ah!"   
  
Trowa: *removes them immediately in disgust throwing them to the right place. Puts his hand on Quatre's shoulder* "are you ok little one?"  
  
Quatre: *gasping for air* "i think ill recover"  
  
Heero: *mouth drops open and eyes widen at the sight of the bare relena*  
  
Duo: *has a similar response and then turns to Hildy grinning* "are you going to stand for that?"  
  
Hildy: *scowls at duo, being a little less drunk than others* "hmmm"  
  
Wufie: *jumps up out of the couch he was slouched on fed up* "DISHONORABLE!  
DISHONORABLE! I demand you stop!!!"  
  
Zechs and Noin: *are distracted from there make out session* "huh?"  
  
Dorothy: *wakes up and looks around grogily*  
  
Duo: "what's 'dishonorable' about it?"  
  
Wufie: "such a contest is unjust and week!"  
  
Duo: "Why?"  
  
Wufie: "because its dishonorable and disgusting!"  
  
Duo: *puts hands on hips and grins* "I bet you wear ugly boxers! I bet that's why you don't like this! I bet you know that your underwear is ugly and not at all cute!"  
  
Wufie: "You can't judge a man by his undergarments! that's injustice!"  
  
Duo: "AH HA! So they are ugly! was it wisdom or the fear of being dishonored that keeps you form showing them!?"  
  
Wufie: *angrily clinches his fists at his sides* "MAXWELL!"  
  
Duo: *grins and anounces* "Wufie's boxers are dishonorable! He wears looser boxers!"  
  
Wufie: "MY UNDERGARMENTS ARE NOT DISHONORABLE!"  
  
Duo: "then prove it"  
  
Wufie: "I refuse to prove my honor in a dishonorable way"  
  
Duo: "your lame and dishonorable"  
  
Wufie: "you are a weakling!"  
  
Duo: "looser!"  
  
Wufie: "no!"   
  
Duo: "dishonorable boxer wearing looser!"  
  
Wufie: "NO! My boxers are quite honorable!"  
  
Duo: "but you are to shy to show them! That makes you week! That makes you weaker than these women! Your a weakling!"  
  
Wufie: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" *lunges toward duo but runs past him*  
  
Duo: *turns toward wufie* "Weakling!"  
  
Wufie: *walks up to duo scowling and stumbling a bit* "I'm not a weakling and my boxers are honorable. I will prove my self in another way"  
  
Duo: "Ok. I BET MY HAIR IS LONGER THAN ANYONE ELSE'S!"  
  
Dorothy: *gets up and starts making her way to the others* "no mine is"  
  
Zechs: "I have reason to believe that my hair is the longest"  
  
Relena: "MINE! Mine is the longest!"  
  
Wufie: "My hair is honorable and long!"  
  
*Relena, Zechs, duo, wufie and Dorothy end up in a circle and all start arguing over who had the longest hair*  
  
Quatre: *turns to trowa* "cant they see who's hair is obviously longer?"  
  
Trowa: "the're drunk, don't expect them to use logic"  
  
Zechs: "we should solve this the *hic* logical way..."  
  
Quatre: *looks at Trowa, who shrugs*  
  
Zechs: "someone find a tape measure!"  
  
Quatre: *looks back at trowa* "they'll destroy the place looking for one. i better go get it.." *leaves door way heading for the kitchen to get one out of the drawer*  
  
*everyone starts looking for a tape measure around the living room in odd places such as in the fire place or under the couch. Trowa leans in the doorway amused. Hildy walks up to the pile of cloths and starts digging threw them. she runs into Heero's spandex and puts them on thinking there her's but doesn't notice that these are shorts and not pants before she puts them on.. i mean hey there black that's close enough right?*  
  
Hildy: *looks down at her bear legs* "hhmm *hic* i remembered them being longer.. maybe they shrunk when i spilt beer on them.." *continues walking around looking for a tape measure  
  
Quatre: *walks into room with tape measure in hand. walks up to wufie and some others* "i got you guys a tape measure"  
  
Wufie: *jerks it out of Quatre's hands* "Justice will be served!"  
  
Quatre: "OoooooooooK." *returns to spectating in the doorway with Trowa*  
  
Wufie: "I'm going to defeat you Maxwell!"  
  
Zechs: "you may defeat him, but i will prevail over all of you little boys"  
  
Dorothy: "And i shall beat you and miss Relena"  
  
Duo: "the great shigami shall not be defeated!"  
  
Relena: "you may be god of death, but I'm queen of the world!"  
  
Duo: "not anymore!"  
  
Zechs: *Snaches the tape measure from Wufie's hand*  
  
Wufie: "injustice!"  
  
Zechs: *streatches the tape measure out over his hair* "see, that's.." *trys to read the numbers on the measure but can't focus on them* ".. REALLY LONG"  
  
Relena: *jerks the measure from her brother and does the same procedure as he* "WE'LL mine is long too!"  
  
Wufie: *snags the measure out of her hand* "you've already lost! go away you week woman!"  
  
Relena: *her eyes get watery*  
  
Heero: *walks up in front of Relena and glares at wufie* "make her cry again and i will make YOU cry." *steals Relena from the righteous hair group and carries her to the sofa staggering a bit*  
  
Dorothy: "GIMME!" *grabes the tape measure from wufie and measures her hair and claims her's is* "longer than really long! Ha!"  
  
Duo: "oh yeah! well, gimme" *takes tape measure form Dorothy and takes the rubber band out of his hair and starts to unbraid it*   
"when you see the great shigami's hair unleashed you'll be sorry you ever tangled with him!" *his hair falls loose looking permed from being braided so long*  
  
Noin: "wow, that's a lot of hair. i think Zechs is beat"  
  
sally: "i think wufie can still win. i have faith in that boy"  
  
Noin: "*hic* they all have become good at fighting loosing battles..."  
  
Dorothy: "shut up and measure already"  
  
*aftrer duo and wufie measure there hair it is proclaimed that duo has the longest hair when it is strait. His hair is discovered to be only slightly longer than Dorothy's. they all claimed that Wufie's was just a tad shorter than everyone else's, even when it was down. but the measurements could have been wrong considering they were all drunk*  
  
Wufie: "injustice! Injustice! I demand a recount! Injustice! INJUSTICE!  
  
Duo: "OK" *holds a strand of his hair strait as he measures it* HA! YOU know what that says!" *looks at it trying to focus on the number but can't* "that says duo's hair is the longest!"  
  
Wufie: "does it really?"  
  
Duo: *pauses and puts his ear to the tape measure and listens* "yes it told me so"  
  
wufie: "blast! INJUSTICE! INJUSTICE!" *walks back over to his sofa and slumps on to it* "i have been dishonored. i am week"  
  
Sally: "your not week" *is sitting beside him*  
  
wufie: "yes i am and I'm dishonorable too"  
  
Sally: "no your not"  
  
Zechs: "a little boy? i lost to a little boy?" *stumbles his way back to Noin who is ready to give him sympathy. they continue there make out sesion*  
  
Hildy: *got board and drank a lot more. is sprawled out in a chair with a mug laughing at any little thing*  
  
Relena and Heero: *are having there own little make out session*  
  
Catherine: *hic* *belch* *laughs*  
  
Dorothy: *stumbles to Cathy and starts laughing with her*  
  
Duo: "AH! I'm lost help me!" *stumbles around; his thick hair covering his face. tries several time to braid his hair but has some pathetic attempts*   
"ah! *hic* I'm to drunk to do it my own! help! some one braid my hair!" *trips over the coffee table and lays on the ground*  
  
Hildy: *finds everything hilariously funny. and laughs at poor duo*  
  
Relena: *breaks away from a disappointed heero* "ill *hic* help you braid   
your hair." *braids duos hair just like hers and then returns to heero*  
  
Duo: *looks around the room and scratches his head*   
"it *hic feels different somehow.."  
  
Hildy: *continues laughing and stumbles her way to duo; still holding a beer mug. laughs some more*   
"*hic* hi!" *she gives him a peck on the lips and then gets up and starts skipping, stumbling around the room still laughing.*  
  
Duo: "HEY! come back!" *stumbles after her*  
  
Relena: *pulls off Heero's shirt and throws it. it lands draped over Hildy's head*  
  
Hildy: *continues laughing and drops the mug when the shirt goes over her*   
"hey who turned out the lights!?" *jerks her head a bit looking around. The shirt falls off her head. She looks down at it. and finds this incredibly funny*   
"hee hee hee hee! Its Heero's shirt! *she picks it up and puts it on* "IM HEERO! IM HEERO! Look at me! look at me! " *laughs and prances around the room occasionally bumping into people and things, and laughing about it. Stumbles to the pile of cloths and collapses on them giggling* "hee hee hee hee!" *starts throwing cloths up and catching them as she lays there.*   
"wheee!"  
  
Duo: *followed her to the pile of cloths and collapses beside her chuckling. he looks at her and grins*  
  
Hildy: "I'm Heero! wheee!"  
  
Duo: "oh? *hic* wow!"  
  
Hildy: *throws some more cloths* "weee!"  
  
Dorothy and Catherine: *fall over together still laughing for no apparent reason*  
  
Zechs and Noin: *still enjoying each others affection*  
  
Heero and Relena: *relenas tongue has found its way into his mouth as Heero rubs his hands up and down her smooth bare back. She clings to his neck.  
  
Quatre: *looks around the room* "um.. right... do you think we should stop them before they do anything they regret?"  
  
Duo: *crawls over to Hildy and pins her to the ground with his hands griped on her shoulders* "so your Heero, huh?"  
  
Hildy: *gigles* "yes" *she purrs playfully*  
  
Duo: *chuckles and leans down to kiss her, she jerks away and gigles*  
  
Hildy: "no, Heero can't kiss duo" *gigles some more*  
  
Duo: *releases her shoulders and sits up smileing* "oh is that so?"  
  
Hildy: "yes" *she grined*  
  
Duo: *chuckles and picks Relena's skirt off the floor putting it on. he takes off his turtle neck and puts on Relena's white button up shirt*  
  
Hildy: "I'm Heero. I'm Heero. wheee!!" *throws some more cloths in the air*  
  
duo: *chuckles and bends down grabbing Hildy's hand pulling her up*  
*talks in his best Relena impression* "hello, my name is Relena, please to meet you Heero"  
  
Hildy: *gigles*  
  
Duo: "take me, I'm yours, Heero!"  
  
Hildy: *gigles some more* "no"  
  
Duo: *normal voice and surprised and dissapointed* "'_no_'?"  
  
Hildy: "no," *she said playfully* "Relena chases Heero." *she giggles and skips away*  
  
Duo: "oh I see" * he grins and chuckles then chases after Hildy stumbling a bit as he goes* "heeeeerrrrroooooo! Come back I need you to live!"  
  
Quatre: "this is getting...... strange.."  
  
Trowa: "yup..."  
  
Quatre: "maybe it wasn't a good idea to have this party.. Who's idea was it to bring so much alcohol anyway?"  
  
Trowa: "his, he brought most of it" *trowa says pointing to duo as he watches him chase Hildy around the room* "maybe we should play Heero and Relena sometime, it looks like fun.." *glances at Quatre's response through the corner of his eye, with a slight smirk on his face*  
  
Quatre: *gasps lightly not expecting the suggestion and blushes slightly*  
"maybe.. but it looks like the real Heero and Relena are having more fun to me"  
  
Trowa: "Is that so, little one?" *trowa says looking down at Quatre smiling form the some what bold statement form him*  
  
Wufie: *sips from his mug* "yes I am! I'm dishonorable! Like Maxwell says I'm a looser! And I'm week! my hair is dishonorable and even my boxers are dishonorable! I'm dishonorable all over! Its such a world full of cruel injustice! *wufie sobbed to sally*  
  
Sally: *rubs Wufie's back* "aw, that's not all true. I'm sure your boxers are very honorable and I'm sure your not week at all"   
  
Wufie: *gulps another sip of beer*  
  
Sally: *grabes Wufie's hand and takes the mug from him setting it on the table beside him. she pulls him out of the chair* "I know you think women are week, but what about and older women, like me" *smirks* "my little wufie, come with me, i want you to show me your honorable boxers, and other things too" *leads wufie up the stairs*  
  
Wufie: *gulps*  
  
*after a while a voice cane be heard from down stares*  
  
Sally: "Dragons! HOW CUTE!"  
  
``````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufie: *bangs his fists on the table* "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I refuse to believe that! I believed everything until then! I refuse to believe that I went.. went.. went with that WOMEN!"  
  
Trowa: "......."  
  
Duo: "MAN! shut up wufie! Its just getting good!  
  
Relena/hildy/heero/zechs/noin/and sally: "YEAH!"  
  
Wufie: *notices sally agreeing* "_Sally_?"   
  
Sally: *coughs. and tries to act like wufie didn't see that*  
  
Wufie: *shows just barely a vague hint of a blush* (pauses uncomfortably)   
"INJUSTICE! INJUSTICE! ITS DISHONORABLE! I FORBID THIS TO GO ON! IVE HEARD ENOUGH!"   
  
Catherine: "fine then leave, were staying and listening"  
  
Wufie: "INJUSTICE"  
  
Hildy: "so? There's still a lot of interesting things I want to know about. If you don't like it, Leave justice boy!"  
  
Wufie: *starts muttering under his breath* "ill stay.."  
  
Noin: "please continue i wanna know what else happened"  
  
Dorothy: "AND I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EYEBROWS!"  
  
Trowa: "...I don't know."  
  
Dorothy: "You don't know?!?!?!"  
  
Trowa: "that's right. i didn't know they were gone till this morning, .... but i think he knows.. " *trowa said looking over to Quatre*  
  
Quatre: "well.. Yea.."  
  
Trowa: "Good. then would you tell them some of what happened and give me a rest?"  
  
Quatre: "...Well.. all right.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review, hoped you liked it! Some one else has to write the next part! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
